


Late

by legendaryroar



Series: James and Keith Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Keith is late returning from a mission. Kosmo is just as upset as James is.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> For James and Keith Week Day 5 - **Kosmo** ~~/ Shiro / Other~~

James turns over onto his stomach and groans into his pillow. Hours have passed and he just can’t fall asleep. The emptiness of the room grates on his nerves. The silence. Over the last two weeks he managed to bear it, but not tonight. Not when Keith was supposed to get back thirteen hours ago.

The sheets rustle loudly in the silence as he turns back over and glares up at the dark ceiling. After a moment, there’s a whine and scratch at the bedroom door and he groans again. Kosmo only waits another moment before he teleports, and the air is knocked out of James as his heavy weight lands on him.

“Ugh, can’t you land on the bed instead of me?”

Kosmo lays his head down on James’ chest and whines again. James hasn’t been letting him into the bedroom at night, but he usually waits until James is asleep before teleporting in. If he was trying to be stealthy and get to sleep on the bed even against James’ wishes, he’s failed each time by landing directly on him and startling him awake.

But when he can teleport back in as soon as James pushes him out of the room, he’s long since given up trying to keep him out once he teleports in.

James scratches behind his ears as he whines again.

“Yeah, I miss him too,” he mutters. “He’ll be fine thought. They probably just got delayed by the victory feast. He did say it might go long. Everybody loves Voltron.”

Kosmo whines again and James sighs and keeps petting him. Having a teleporting space wolf around is better than being stuck in his and Keith’s new shared apartment alone. They’d barely begun to live together before Keith and the Paladins were called away to a distant star system.

As he lays there with Kosmo’s solid weight on him, he almost starts to doze off, but then Kosmo picks his head up and yaps.

“He should have taken you with him,” he says, grumpy at being startled just as he was getting sleepy. “Or at least trained you not to—”

James is cut off by a strange sensation, and then his own yelp as his back is suddenly pressed against cold metal.

“James?”

Keith peers down at him, twisting to look around his chair, and James realises he’s in the Black Lion. Kosmo whines and clambers over Keith, licking his face while James gets to his feet and looks around in shock.

It’s not the first time Kosmo has teleported him, but...

Out the viewport, he can see Earth. Close enough to recognise, but still so far out.

“Holy shit,” he whispers, moving closer to the viewport.

“I guess he must have sensed I was close,” Keith laughs, finally pushing Kosmo off his lap and standing up. The Black Lion keeps flying as Keith steps closer to him, a crooked smile on his face. “Sorry I’m late.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
